


appearances

by Yeoun (Bakagami)



Series: EXO Drabble Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Yeoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun likes to pretend he's tougher than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	appearances

**Author's Note:**

> more of a started answer to an [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/yeouni) that got scrapped. crosspost from [lj](http://yeoun.livejournal.com/4158.html#cutid1).

Baekhyun likes Sehun the most.

Person-wise, and sexual-wise. It’s fun to mess with him during performances, to poke fun at him, rile him up. Baekhyun likes to act overconfident on screen, but Sehun knows he’s more bark than bite. And Baekhyun knows Sehun knows.

But Sehun doesn’t mind; he just lets Baekhyun do what he wants. Because it’s all fun and games until the camera stops recording. Well, more like Sehun stops pretending he’s not experiencing the the hard-on he’s been stewing in for the past half hour.

It’s not like it’s easy though, like when Baekhyun slips his hands under the table, brushes his obscene fingers across Sehun’s zipper. They’re at a radio show.

There are literally cameras a few feet away from them, recording their expressions, trying to catch little quirks that fans will inevitably eat up. Baekhyun looks into one of the lenses and makes a peace sign that Chanyeol quickly joins in on.

Sehun has perfected the emotionless deadpan, thanks to his experiences in the pubescent phases. It’s hard to make his facial expression waver, but when Baekhyun grabs his cock through his pants, he’s close to losing it.

Baekhyun makes it so he strokes Sehun painfully slow, and, of course, Sehun’s wearing the tightest pair of pants he owns today. He clears his throat and shuffles to rearrange himself subtly.

This goes on for the next hour and a half of the show. Sehun’s pretty sure it looks like he’s pissed his pants at how much pre-come he’s leaked and he feels a little dizzy.

When Jongin slaps his arm at a particularly funny joke the host tells, he flinches. Baekhyun’s ministrations are a blessing and a curse and they don’t stop until the cameras switch off, the red On Air stops blinking.

The group makes to leave and Sehun hooks an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. He grazes his lips against Baekhyun’s ear, knowing it’s his sensitive area. “You’re gonna get it later.”

Baekhyun shivers and and leans into him. He turns and waves to the fans waiting outside and congregated along the street, mutters, “Give it to me good, Sehunnie.”

“Oh,” Sehun says around a grin he throws at the fansite masters before they load into their van. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are lovely.


End file.
